1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a data transmission apparatus provided in a data processing device which captures a document image, processes the document image and stores the image data in a storage device. The data transmission apparatus transmits the image data to a storage management device of a filing system together with user identification data allocated to the image data, so as to store the document image in the storage management device together with the user identification data. The present invention also relates to a data transmission method which is appropriate for use in the data processing device.
2. Description of The Related Art
Traditionally, document images that contain important information (including characters, images, photographs, etc.) are printed on paper, such as copy sheets, and the copy sheets are stored in the form of files in departmental user rooms or private offices, for the purpose of subsequent uses.
A conventional filing system in which data processing devices (such as personal computers or workstations) are connected to a file server on a local area network via transmission lines is known. Typically, each of the data processing devices has a copying or facsimile function. When the copying or facsimile function is performed on one of the data processing devices, a scanner captures a document image by optically scanning the document. The document image is photoelectrically converted into an electrical signal, and the electrical signal is processed so that image data is produced. After the document is copied or transmitted, the image data is stored in a mass storage device, such as a hard disk drive. The image data stored in the storage device may be transmitted from the data processing device to the file server on the network via the transmission line. The image data is stored in the file server and placed thereon as shared data for subsequent use. The conventional filing system allows the individual data processing devices on the network to access the image data on the remote file server.
However, in the conventional filing system, complicated tasks are required for the users at the time of capturing of each document image using the scanner as well as at the time of transmission and storage of the image data in the file server. When the number of documents that must be exchanged between authorized users is large, the image capturing will become a considerably time-consuming operation. In addition, the access to the stored image data on the remote file server needs complicated operations by the users on the data processing devices. These problems cause the delay of implementation and proliferation of the conventional filing systems.
In order to eliminate the above problems of the conventional filing system, the inventors of the present invention have designed a novel, useful data processing device, for use in a filing system, which creates identifications of the authorized users who are allowed to access the image data, at the time of capturing of the document images. Further, the data processing device stores the image data and the user identifications together in a storage device such that the stored image data can be subsequently accessed by the authorized users indicated by the user identifications.
By taking account of the above matters, it is desired to provide increased operability and availability of image data for the users during the time the user identification data for the image data is entered into the data processing device, and to maintain security of the image data stored in the data processing device.